Dr. Hamsterviel
'''Doctor Jacques von Hamsterviel '''is a recurring antagonist in the ''Lilo and Stitch ''universe. A gerbil-like alien with a penchant for science, Hamsterviel is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, acting as a member of Zurg's alliance. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Jacques von Hamsterviel was the heir to a long line of aristocrats to the planet Norvegica. Jacques was raised spoiled by his rich parents in a huge mansion. By his teenage years, Jacques grew incredibly bored of his life of priviledge. Eventually, having every toy and treat immediately grew tiresome. On a whim, Jacques decided to get some adrenaline by seeking cheap thrills through crime. He started out stealing from corner stores and gas stations, but his lust for crime grew. Jacques was always highly gifted in the field of science. It was the only subject he truly excelled at, and finally he had some use. Jacques spent a few years making high-tech weaponry. What started as relatively harmless stun laser grew into triple barrel flamethrowers. However, he could only hide for so long. His parents found out about his experiments and yelled at him. By this point, Jacques didn't even care about his parents anymore. His life of small crime had hardened him to the extent that he no longer cared, and had no problem leaving them without saying goodbye. The newly certified Doctor Hamsterviel was found by the Evil Emperor Zurg, who expressed his interest in his machinery. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Dimension Hopping Hamsterviel breaks into the lair of Krang and demands to know all of Krang's advantages in the field of interdimensional travel. When Krang refuses to divulge his secrets, Hamsterviel calls in Leroy. The experiment quickly takes down Krang's rock soldiers but takes too long to take down Krang himself. To this end, Hamsterviel calls in Zurg himself, who quickly incapacitates Krang and takes over his base. Disney Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Hamsterviel's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Dr. Hamsterviel and Dr Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Metarex Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Lilo and Stitch villians Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Marvin The Martian's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)